The long Journey to the great Prize
by animex-TLR
Summary: Rito's life have changed a lot in the last 2 years, and everything just because a pink-haired alien girl. A humor/love history of my favorite couple, Enjoy it
1. The beggining

**Hey guys, I'm here to bring you a new to love ru fic with my favorite couple, Lala and Rito. This is my first fic so I hope you can be patient with me. Also i´ll tell you that I'm not an English speaker, I mean I understand English and I know of to speak, but is not my native language, Spanish is, so if I make mistakes that´s the reason and I will thank you if you let me know what kind of mistakes y make. I know that with a little practice I will do I good jod. Well I am telling you from now that there is a possibility that I could change this to an M fic, but who knows, I'll let you know. Well that´s it for the moment, enjoy. I will use some terms from the original version, just like aneue (big sister) onee-sama (another way to say big sister) onii-chan (Big brother) ecchi (perverted) and others**

**(`` ´´) are toughts**

**(—) separates dialogs from context**

_The beginning_

Yuki Rito had just woken up from a very comfortable rest. The previous day he had just got exhausted and he spent hours sleeping after that. When Rito tried to move a little bit he found that he couldn´t, and the reason was, no other, than Lala, the devilukean Princess that had arrived to his live two years ago, was now resting beside him, using half of his body as bed and pillow. How thing have changed since that

One of the most important changes was that Rito did no longer get mad at Lala when she decided to get into his bed along with him (that recently had been every day), instead he just enjoyed her company and hugged her

When Rito Begun to stroke her face, she begun to wake up

_Uhm, good morning Rito—Lala said with a sleepy voice

_Good morning Lala, Did you sleep well?—asked Rito looking at her

_You know I always do when I sleep with you—she yawned as she stretched her arms—I'm still sleepy

_You always are Lala, you are like a big little baby—she stuck out her tongue as he stood out of bed. Rito looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 am—I'm sure no one is awaken this time in the morning, sorry for waking you up Lala—he said a little embarrassed

_No problem Rito, we can use this time to talk a little bit, or even play videogames—Rito smiled at the pink-haired girl

_Ok, so videogames it is—when he turned around to turno on the console, Lala's hand stopped him—What is it Lala?

_You forgot to give me my ``good morning kiss´´—she said like a little girl that did not get the candy she wanted

_You see? You really are like a big baby—he answered smiling

_I don´t care, I want my kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss—she begun to say it repeatedly moving her hands, but she stopped when Rito's lips touched hers. She crossed her arms around his neck and he did the same around her hip. They continued to enjoy the kiss and Rito lifted Lala from the bed as she crossed her legs around his hip to avoid falling and making her a little more comfortable to keep kissing Rito. When the kiss ended they were both blushed but with a smile

_Are you happy now my beloved princess?—he asked, not letting her get off him

_I love you Rito—she kissed him again and they spent a lot of time enjoy each other's taste before Rito could finally answer

_I love you too Lala—the couple then begun with their videogame time, felling happy to be with each other

But the question here is, How did this happen? How is it that the shy Yuki Rito finally got the guts to let his feelings flow in freedom? To answer these questions we may have to retreat a little bit in time, but it will be well worthy

This would begin with a similar situation but this time a little different….

_``This Lala, taking advantage that I was too tired yesterday to realize that she got into my bed without my authorization, hate when she does that´´—that´s what Yuki Rito was thinking as he found out that Lala was sleeping beside him—Hm, Lala, Could you please wake up? I need to take a shower so we can go to school today—as he spoke Lala woke up

_Uh? Hi Rito, good morning. I love when I sleep with you, you are so warm and soft like a pillow—was her answer when she was finally up

_``I don´t know if the soft part was a compliment´´—well, anyway, can you please go to your room so we can change our clothes and go to school—Rito was beginning to feel a little nervous because the first two buttons on Lala's pajama were open and he could see a good part of her breasts—``Stop it already, you are no pervert, you can´t think about her like that´´

_Ok—Lala stoop up—I'm willing to talk to Haruna today

_Well that´s good, now please go to your room, we are wasting too much time—Rito tried to stand up but found that he couldn´t, he got half his body cramped—this is not good

_What´s wrong Rito?—Lala asked

_Well…. You slept on half of my body and now I can´t move that half of my body—Rito explained carefully so she would get the point that was her fault

_Yay I get it, like you can´t move….—She got close to Rito and got herself of top of him—I will help you undress—she took his shirt off quickly

_No wait, Lala stop it—when she went to his pajama pants, the door opened wide and Momo, Nana and Mikan came into the room

_Hey guys, if you don´t take a shower now you won´t to school on time….—Mikan begun but as soon as she saw her brother in that situation with Lala, went off the room—``those two spend all the day like that´´

_Mikan, wait this is a misunders….—Rito stopped as soon as he noticed Nana's fire eyes. Lala got off Rito when Nana came close

_HOW DARE YOU TO DO THAT TO MY SISTER YOU SHAMELESS BEAST?—Nana Yelled at Rito as she begun to strangle him

_Stop it Nana, one-sama and Rito-san are engaged so they can do those things if they want, there´s nothing wrong with that—Momo interfered taking Rito away from her twin

_How can you say that?, Didn´t you see what he forced aneue (big sister) to do?—Nana wanted to kill Rito in that exact moment

_I didn´t force Lala to do anything—Rito said recovering himself from his ``murder´´ attempt

_Don´t you dare to say anything, perverted beast….

_Wait Nana, Rito didn´t force me to do anything I was doing it because I wanted and I was enjoying it a lot—Rito's face turned red and Nana's got white as paper

_A…. Aneue, you really…. I don´t really know what to say this situation—Rito sighed—But don´t you think I will stop watching you great beast—Nana said as Momo begun to take her out of the room

_Sorry for the interruption one-sama, Rito-san. I will make sure you guys are not interrupted again—she went off along with nana, but then came in again—Next time you can invite me and we can all have fun—with that said she left for good

_``When is it that my life will be normal again?´´—Rito was crying on the inside—Wait a sec, I think I'm forgetting something—he looked at the clock—DAMN IT IS LATE, LALA GO AND CHANGE NOW

_Ok—Lala said with a smiled and went off the room. Rito took a bath and dressed in less than 10 minutes

_Finally you are ready Rito, you should spend less time flirting with Lala, you guys have enough time to do all you want after school—Mikan knew that wasn´t really Rito´s fault but she enjoyed a lot teasing him

_You know I don´t mean to get into those situations, is just that….—Rito's face turned red—LALA HURRY UP WE´RE WASTING TIME

_``What a big baby he is´´—Mikan said to herself—You are lucky that I start classes 1 hour later, if it wasn´t for that you wouldn´t survive

_``With a sister like this who needs an enemy?´´

_Rito I'm ready—Lala said as she arrived to the living room. When Rito saw her he couldn´t say anything, by some reason she was looking each day prettier. These thoughts made him get even redder—What is it Rito? You are getting very red. I hope you are not getting sick—as always she she gathered her forehead with his and that made Rito get worse—you are a little hot Rito, Do you feel alright?—She got even closer to him

_I…. you…. Lala….—He begun to walk backwards as she got closer and closer, and of course he ended up falling to the ground thanks to the carpet he did not anticipate, and Lala fell on top of him—Ouch, that hurts, did you get hur….?—he stopped when he realized the situation he was, with Lala's breasts crashing with his chest—``How my…. This isn´t supposed to feel so good, I but I can´t help it´´

On the stairs Momo was covering Nana's mouth while sucking her tail to avoid her interrupting Rito and Lala on that moment

_``Go ahead, onee-sama, Rito-san. This will take us even closer to the harem plan. If Rito-san finally accepts his feelings for onee-sama and then becomes the king of the universe it will be a matter of time before he accepts the harem plan´´—Momo was really excited for the distance between his sister's and Rito's lips, but all went to hell as soon as Mikan said

_Don´t want to interrupt you, but you have 5 minutes to eat something and then get to school on time—as soon as she said that Rito stood up from the floor and ran off the house, taking Lala along with him

_``Damn it Mikan-chan you screwed up this delightful opportunity, Why does she love to make my job harder´´-Momo was kind of angry because of that

_M…. Momo…. Stop…. Stop it already—Said Nana, feeling terrible for what Momo was doing to her tail

_Alright Nana, you can go now—she let her go

_You fool, why did you stop me some minutes ago, I was just going to tell you we had to leave too, and now we´re getting late for school—Nana answered to her twin surprise

_Oh, well, that´s the price I have to pay to get my dreams come true—Momo begun to imagine herself with Lala, Rito and Haruna y a possible future with Rito as the new king of Deviluke, and begun to blush

_Ehn, Momo you are freaking me out you know?

_Oh, poor Nana, you are still too young to understand a woman's feelings. You wouldn´t know what it is to feel real love—Nana begun to get mad at her sister

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M THE SECOND PRINCESS OF DEVILUKE SO I'M OLDER THAN YOU MOMO—Nana always gets mad at Momo when she says things like that

_Even if you say that our breasts tell us something different, am I right door chest (I don´t really know how to say it in English so I made it up)

_I HATE YOU MOMO, YOU ARE MEAN WITH ME—Nana and Momo continued arguing while Rito and Lala were in a… interesting situation

_We´re so getting late for school today, this is all your fault Lala—Rito continued running as he talked to Lala

_Sorry Rito, but I have good news I managed to fix pyon pyon warp-kun, and now has 10% possibility that we can get part of our clothes on when we arrive to our destination

_So only 10% possibility of getting part of our clothes? That does not make me feel any better to tell the truth—Rito stopped, tired of running. Lala did too

_Rito-dono should be grateful that Lala-sama spends part of her important time with that machine just for you to have an easier life—Peke said a little angry with Rito

_Peke don´t need to be rough with Rito, is not his fault is mine—just that made Rito get ashamed of himself for the way he treated Lala. She just tried to help and even defended him and he was complaining about everything. He realized that since his confession to Lala he hadn´t taken the time to time to think about how she would take it, and given all the things she had done for him but he did not notice on the moment, he realized that she has been trying to make him happy

_``You, big idiot´´—Hum Lala, let me borrow pyon pyon warp-kun then—he said a little blushed

_Are you sure Rito?—Lala asked worried

_Is unfair that you work so hard to make my life easier and I don´t show any gratitude—Lala smiled also blushed and took pyon pyon warp-kun out of her bag

_Here it is, you just need to think about the place you wanna go and BAM you´ll be there in seconds

_Al…. alright, here we go—Lala put a hand on Rito's shoulder, but he put his around her hip. She blushed even more

_``Why is he doing this so sudden? I don´t really understand, but I like it a lot´´—she looked at Rito's face and smiled

_I wanted to make sure we were both going to appear together—he blushed—alright let's do it—he activated the machine and their bodies begun to disappear, and in a blink of and eye they were in school.

Rito looked careful at himself and realized he was naked, as always, but when he looked carefully he saw a single suck on his foot—``That is better than nothing I guess´´—When he stopped thinking about that he realized that he had both his hands on something very soft, like cotton. When he looked down he realized that those ``soft cotton little pillows´´ were no others that Lala's and Yami's Breasts

_Rito that tickles stop it—Lala said, just in the same moment that Yui Kotegawa arrived

_Yuki-kun, doing shameless things so early. I will not allow you to keep….—she couldn´t say anything else when she realized Rito was naked—SHAMELESS—she punched him strongly

_Damn it, I thought this day could not get worse, I think now it really can´t—but actually it did get worse

_Yuki Rito—Yami's voice made him pray for his life—You touched me, I hate ecchi things, so please let me kill you slowly so you can suffer—her hair became lethal swords and she begun her attack as Rito ran naked all around the school

_WHY THIS HAPPENDS TO ME?—from this point on, Rito's life will change, and he would need to overcome on the different tasks ahead. From this point on, this history begins

**Well that is it for the moment. What do you think about it? The idea just came out of nowhere and here it is now. Well let me know what you think of it, it you like it, dislike it, if I made many mistakes writing. All you want to tell me I will greet it. Well that is all, I cannot promise when to bring the second chapter, just wait for it**


	2. Feelings

**Hey guys, I came back. I'm pleased to see that some like my fic, is very good. Now, I cannot promise about how often I will bring the chapters, it may be once a week, twice or once a month, I can't and won't promise anything. That's it for the moment, enjoy the new chapter**

_``I really can't believe my luck. Being late for school, being naked in front of all my classmates, being beaten by Kotegawa and beaten by Yami, not to mention the misunderstanding in my house. And everything because of Lala, is her fault everything that went wrong to me today, but even if I know that….´´—his thoughts were interrupted by no other that the girl he was thinking about

_Rito, wait for me—she jumped to his back and crossed her arms around Rito's neck

_``Even if I know that, I cannot be mad at her, not even for a second´´—he though to himself… —Lala, how many times do I need to tell you not to jump to me that way?—he was getting red because of Lala's breasts on his back

_What is the problem? We're engaged Rito, and also there's no one here that would say anything—she stayed just where she was. Rito tried to distract his mind with something and he did with a particular smell

_Lala, are you using perfume?—the pink-haired girl blushed as he turned his head and smelled her neck—Yes is definitely you, is so sweet—Lala answered

_So…. You noticed that, did you not?

_Well, yes. But why are you using perfume? You are not doing anything important to use it, we're just in school

_I know, but somebody told me that men found attractive in a woman the use of perfume, so today I decided to use it and see if it was true. You don't like it? I promise o won't use it again if you don't—Rito got redder but answered

_I do like it, smells very good in you

_Oh Rito, you are so cute—no caring about what Rito could say, Lala kissed him on the cheek—I love you so much Rito

_L…. Lala, why did you kiss me on the cheek?—Rito was confused because he actually liked the kiss

_OH did you want me to kiss you on your lips? That can be fixed—she stepped in front of Rito and begun to get closer

_``What should I do? Should I kiss her? But what would that mean to her if I do that? Should I walk away? That would hurt her, what can I do now?—he didn´t need to do anything, because they were interrupted

_You two, what shameless thing are you doing here?—as always Yui arrived just in time

_Yui, I was going to kiss Rito, couldn't you have waited a little bit?—Lala was a little angry

_No, because you two are not supposed to do something so shameless in public. Yuki Rito, you should not take advantage of Lala-san's innocence if you know is wrong to do those things in public. I'll let you guys go for the moment, but I don´t wanna see you doing those kind of things again—she turned around and left—``why do I need to act this way? They are a couple and they deserve to share a little bit, may I be a little jealous? No, what am I thinking? Is impossible, STOP THINKING SHAMELESS THINGS

Meanwhile, Rito was still shocked about the fact that Lala almost kissed him and he did not do anything to stop her from doing it

_``Why did I not try to stop her? I confessed to her that I loved her, but I haven't think about how deep that love is. Am I actually fully in love with Lala?´´

_Rito—Lala said, taking Rito out of his thoughts—we still have two more hours of school, we better get going

_Yeah, I think you're right—Lala took Rito's arm between his, making in clash with her breasts—``Why do I feel this good? I mean, I have always felt good while being with Lala, but now it feels different´´—when they got to the classroom door, Rito saw that Lala was angry—is there something wrong Lala?

_Is just that Yui interrupted when I was about to kiss you—Rito got red—could I kiss you now Rito?

_I…. I …. I don't….—his heart was pounding, but she placed his hands on Lala's shoulders and stopped her—I'm sorry Lala, it's not that I don't want to, is…. I just need some time to be ready for whatever that awaits us—Lala smiled happily as always

_Ok Rito, I want you to love me and kiss me on your own terms, I won't force you to anything. I love you so much—before he could even think about what he was doing; he kissed Lala on her cheek

_I…. I…. I love you too Lala—he got into the classroom with his face being redder that a tomato—``I can't believe this; I'm in fact in love with her. But I still without facing my feelings for Sairenji, I can't be totally with Lala if I don't really know what my feelings are for each one. Damn it´´—the rest of the class Rito did not pay attention to anything, thinking about his feelings for both the girls he loved

Once classes were over Rito and Lala headed home, but were intercepted by Yami before leaving school

_Yuki Rito, Mikan invited to eat in your house, is that ok to you?—Rito was surprised that Yami came from nowhere, but answered

_Eh…. Yeah, sure no problem. But how did she invited you?—Yami showed him her new cell phone—wow, you bought yourself a cell phone

_How nice. Rito I wanna buy one to, so I can talk to Yami-chan and Mikan all day—Lala said with excitement

_Mikan told me to do it the other day, when she helped me buying my stuffs; she wanted to talk to me during the day so she convinced me to buy one

_Well, ok. Is good that you two are friends, I'm glad you're so good with her

_I also like to be with her, it also helps me to know about how I will treat her once I have killed you—Rito got white, but Yami smiled—you are so easy to fool Yuki Rito—Rito relaxed a little bit—also I wanted to know if I could bring Kurosaki Mea with me, I want her to learn about the humans kindness so she can embrace her human part and spending time with you could do good to her as it did with me—Yami blushed when she said that and Rito did when he heard that

_SO NICE, so Yami likes Rito after all—Yami got totally red when Lala said that

_I'm just trying to turn Kurosaki Mea away from the path she is heading, but Yuki Rito is still my target and I will eventually kill him princess Lala. So what do you say Yuki Rito, can I bring her along?

_Ah…. Yeah, it will be nice to be all reunited; I will go home now and ask Mikan if she needs something

_Ok, we will meet you later then—Yami parted ways from them

_Yami is so nice, is she not?—Lala was as innocent as always

_I guess—Rito and Lala begun walking home, but they saw Haruna on the way

_Rito, have you told Haruna your feelings already?—the question surprised Rito

_Well, I haven´t…. I can't get the right moment to do it—Lala smiled in a devilish way

_So lest inviter her over to eat and then you can confess her your feelings and after that it will be a matter of time before we get married and then you will also marry Haruna and we will live happy the three of us

_``She is so selfless and open-minded that it scares´´—I have already told you, that plan of yours is insane o does not make any sense. And also I'm still a teenager, thinking of marriage this early is crazy—Rito was persistent, but Lala was too

_I'm not saying that you need to marry me right away, but you have to tell her your feelings; is unfair that you told me your feeling but you don´t tell Haruna. I will invite her and you will use the chance to confess her your feelings, and I'm not taking a ``no´´ as an answer—before Rito could stop her, Lala went and talked to Haruna a little bit, and a few minutes later they got back together

_Hi…. Yuki-kun. Lala said you had something to tell me—Rito looked at Lala, she was smiling again

_``Damn you Lala´´—Rito breathed—Well…. Yeah, I mean…. Sairenji, would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?—Rito was feeling every second more nervous

_Oh…. I'd love to. I will be there at 6 o'clock, is that alright?

_Yeah, is fine. Well, Lala and I are going home so we'll see you there later. Take care Sairenji—Rito took Lala's hand and walked fast

_``So now their relationship is getting more serious, I guess that is the price I pay for not telling him on the moment my feelings, but maybe is for the best; with this I think I will accept the offer after all´´—she walked to her house, feeling sad

_Why did you took us out so quickly? I was going to give you some time so you could talk to her a little bit—``although Rito took my hand; so this isn´t so bad´´

_Lala I thank you for all that you're doing, but let me handle this my own way; you have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you my feelings for you. I have my own reasons not to tell Sairenji just yet

_I guess it does make sense, you love her more that you love me so it must be a lot more difficult for you, sorry about that Rito, I just tried to help

_No problem, you were trying to help me, but you got something wrong—Lala looked at him confused—i…. I don´t love her more than I love you—this confession shocked Lala

_But I thought…. I mean you have known her a lot longer that you have known me. I supposed you loved her more

_So did I Lala, but now…. I don´t know—they were already home, so Rito sat on the floor and Lala did too—I don't really know what this is Lala, I know that I love you, I know that I love Sairenji, but I don't know which is authentically love. Sorry that I'm telling you this Lala, telling you that maybe I don't really love you, I'm the worst person in the universe

_Of course you are not Rito, you are the best and I love you for being who you are, so confusing, and foolish—Rito smiled at her—if you wanna talk about this I will listen happily; more than being your fiancé, or girlfriend I'm your friend Rito—Lala's words touched Rito deeply

_Can I ask you something Lala

_Of course, anything you want

_How did you find out that you loved me? How can you be so certain that you really love me and is not a mere illusion?—Lala thought for a second, but then answered, sure of her answer

_I begun to fall in love with you from the very moment we met, when you helped me with Zastin not even knowing me, but what made me fall for you was your kind heart; the fact that after all the troubles you have gone through because of me you never really yelled at me in a bad way; All the times you put your life in danger to protect mine, just like with Yami's friend Black; All those things made me fall for you Rito. And I know that I really love you because when I'm not with you, I fell empty, that's my most powerful proof—Rito's heart was racing; he felt warm just with those words—I hope I have helped you Rito—they both stood up an Rito hugged her

_Thanks a lot for loving me so much Lala, I know I don't deserve it, but from now own I will do my best to show you my true feelings instead of denying them

_But Rito, I told you don't need to—he interrupted, taking Lala's left hand between his

_Is ok, I will never find out what my true feelings are if I don't explore them. Now lest go inside and help Mikan with dinner—so they did. They entered holding hands and Mikan saw it, but did not say anything

_``What a weird guy Rito is; this morning complaining all along about Lala and now holding hands with her. Love is a big mystery´´—Mikan thought as she saw them—nice to see you guys arrived. Rito I invited Yami-san to come for dinner, hope you're ok with that—Rito did not remember he was holding hands with Lala

_Yes, no problem Mikan; Yami already told me, also she is bringing Mea with her and I decided to invite Sairenji—before Mikan said anything Nana interrupted

_YAY, Mea is coming for dinner; I can't wait to show her my entire collection of animals—she saw Rito—I hope you don`t do any of your perverted moves Playboy beast or I will teach you a lesson—Rito got scared of Nana

_Don't worry I won't do anything. And why did you guys not go to school today? You were ready when I last saw you this morning—Nana's face got red of anger as she saw her twin on the top of the stairs

_Is because Momo was fooling around and we couldn't get on time, that is the reason—Momo was smiling as always and she realized that her sister and Rito were holding hands, but didn't say anything either

_``This suits to my harem plan even more´´—well Nana but you did not say anything when I told you to go to your room and sleep for some hours

_That is because I didn't have another choice, we already had lost the day—Nana was beginning to get mad

_You could have gone to school and explain everything to the headmaster; he would have let you come in; or maybe he wouldn´t because he likes women bodies, not door-like bodies—Momo was really enjoying teasing her twin. Nana was about to cry and scream, but stopped when she saw her big sister holding hand with Rito

_A… Aneue, why are you holding hands with the perverted playboy beast?—both Rito and Lala saw their hands and blushed as they got them separated

_They were holding hands because they are a couple Nana; couples hold hands, hugs one to each other, give kisses to each other, and when in the intimacy—Rito's face got redder than before and seem about to explode

_You do those kinds of things to Aneue? I will kill you perverted beast—they began arguing before Mikan stopped the fight

_Alright, that's it. You can discuss about whatever you want later, but now you're going to help me with the dinner with no excuses, is it clear?—no one dared to say no—that's good, now lets begin—they all helped Mikan with dinner, but Rito couldn't stop thinking about Lala

_``I can't stop thinking about her. I really need to talk to Sairenji to solve all this, let's hope I don't make a mistake´´

**Ok that's all for the moment. I wanted to make an intimate situation between Lala and Rito where she, besides being in love with him, shows him her friend side, not just the lovely fiancé or the wanna-be-girlfriend, but the real friend side. Hope you liked the chapter, tell me what are your thoughts up to now of the fic, my mistakes, and whatever you want. Reviews are always helpful no matter if they are for congratulate or critic, I don't say they are bad because for me a critic review is as good as a congratulate review. Well see you guys**


End file.
